In a conventional hoisting machine for an elevator, a manually operated handle for moving a car with the aid of man power when the car has stopped between floors due to, for example, a blackout or a breakdown may be mounted on an end of a rotary shaft of a motor in some cases. When an operator mounts the manually operated handle on the rotary shaft of the motor and then manually turns the manually operated handle thus mounted, the car can thereby be moved to the nearer one of the floors (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-278560 A